


Mentor Face-off

by StarRoseColors



Series: Dr. J. Cryptogram [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mentors, Students, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: While waiting for MK during his first group therapy session, Wukong meets another mentor.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: Dr. J. Cryptogram [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Mentor Face-off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from megxolotl: '*buzzing in place* Eda and Wukong bragging about who has the best apprentice?'

Wukong hopped off the cloud in front of a door. It was on a side street, something that people would easily overlook. Maybe that was what the kid’s therapist liked. He opened the door and entered a hallway.

He still wasn’t sure about Xiaotian’s therapist being a demon. But, according to Shaoqing, the first therapist he had taken his kid to had a right to not work with him. He felt underqualified to help MK and had recommended this one.

As far as Wukong knew, he was walking through a pocket dimension created by one Dr. J. Cryptogram. He finally reached a pair of doors where he could hear voices through, leaning tensely against the wall. He relaxed a smidge when he heard MK laugh.

In any case, Xiaotian had always returned from his sessions in one piece. The only time he had actually come upset was due to his anxiety of being told he was ready for a group session. But, guessing by the laughter, it was going well

He looked up at footsteps. A woman was heading down the opposite hallway. She was dressed in a tight red dress and heels, with a massive bush of grey hair. What really caught his eye was the fact that one of her eyes was gold, while the other was grey. She leaned against the wall, just like him.

There was silence.

“So…who you got in there?”

He blinked. “My…student.” Wait. He quickly corrected himself. “I mean, adopted son. Both.”

The woman perked up. “No kidding! Same thing. Well, she’s my daughter, but…” She pulled out a photo. Wukong couldn’t help but grin at the opportunity, pulling out his phone. “Isn’t she cute?”

The picture was of a brunette girl, hugging some weird cat thing. “Very cute. But not as cute as my kid.” He flipped through photos of MK, landing on his favorite. It was of Xiaotian being cuddled by a few of his monkeys. “Cutest thing ever.”

“Do you mean the kid or the monkeys?”

“Yes.”

The woman frowned for a moment before grinning. “Well, my kid learned three spells, all on her own.” Wukong froze, noticing the take that grin.

_Oh no she didn’t._

* * *

“It was really nice to meet you, MK!” Luz said as they walked out of the double doors.

Xiaotian couldn’t help his smile, both at the younger’s girl cheer and the fact that his first group session had seemed to have gone well. “It was nice to meet you too, Luz-” They both paused at the scene in the hall.

Wukong and an older woman- Eda?- both laid on the floor panting. The hallway looked wrecked through- huge chunks of the walls and floor missing and a small fire. “Whoa.” Luz breathed out. “What went down here?”

The two mentors groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
